Puppetmon's defeat
by kyllir
Summary: In memory of Puppetmon (who is obviously my fave digimon) pleez review!!


Puppetmon's defeat 

By kyllir 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Puppetmon, or anything else. I made up Puppetmon's pre-evolutions and Enukaomon. So don't take 'em!! 

************************************ 

I am mad, that stupid monkey bully Metaletemon has just ruined my day. Now I am heading 

back to my house to relax, maybe take a hot bath to calm my shattered nerves. My house has just 

come in sight, I rush towards it and see my toy cannon sticking out of the window. 'hmmm… I wonder 

what that's doing out…' I think to myself. I see a head poke out of the window. 'Gatomon… so it's 

the Digidestined in there…' they begin firing at me, I get madder and madder, they are defiling 

my house! I dodge the cannonballs and I reach the gate, I have never been so angry! The firing 

stops, the gate bursts open and standing there are the Digidestined, well, most of them, they are 

short by three thanks to me! "We've had it with you, Puppetmon!" shouts their leader, Tai, I believe 

his name is. Now they have the nerve to attack me! Their Digimon digivolve until there is Angemon, 

Angewomon, and Wargreymon staring me down. I remember now, something that Cherrymon said… 'I suggest 

you don't underestimate these kids, they got something you don't.' I remember him saying. In my rage 

I had thought he said I could lose, I destroyed him. Well, I'll show him! 

My eyes are beginning to glow, I summon my house to get up and help as I take control of 

Wargreymon. "Don't come near me! I don't know what he'll make me do!" Wargreymon shouts. 

'I'm doing pretty good' I think to myself smugly, as the Digidestined run from their most powerful 

Digimon. I hear something behind me, breathing. I turn around and see Metalgarurumon glaring at me. 

I control him, so this should be easy. "Go get them!" I scream, pointing to the Digidestined, he 

wont move. I throw strings at him and he still doesn't budge. "I don't fight for you." He states 

one of the other Digidestined walks up to Metalgarurumon and orders him to attack me. I pick up my 

boards, ready to throw them like a boomerang. I throw it, but I am caught off balance as Metalgarurumon 

hits me with his attack. I fall to my knees and crumple to the floor, my body is a mass of pain. 

I hear my boards clatter to the ground beside me. "Cherrymon… What is it that these kids have that 

I don't?…" I ask the wind. "Friends." I hear Cherrymon's voice say. My life flashes before my eyes, 

I know I'm going to die… 

************************************** 

I remember back when I was Sproilingmon, a baby digimon. Like all digimon, I was brought up in the 

primary village by Elecmon. I lived there in ignorant bliss until I digivolved into Birchmon, 

a small tree-like digimon with a red scarf. I lived in the forest for years, alone. I decided it 

was time for a change, I moved to the other side of file island and made my home in the larger 

forest there. All through my life, I had never seen another digimon like me, Elecmon had said I 

was one of a kind. While I was in a tree scavenging for food in a treetop one day, I saw a strange 

site, seven children falling from the sky. I moved towards where they were and saw that they were 

the children of legend, the Digidestined. The strange devices that fell with them gave off a bright 

light, one of the rays hit me and I fainted. When I woke up, the children were gone. I still felt 

a little tingly from being exposed to that light. A little while after, I digivolved into Stringmon, 

I looked like a doll… nevertheless, that's when I met HER… 

She was called Enukaomon, and she looked like a small puppet. I jumped down from the tree I was in 

and began to talk to her, at first she was frightened, but she enjoyed my company. We became the 

best of friends. She was my only friend and I would have done anything for her, we were inseparable. 

Then one day, while we were eating dinner, a large digimon approached us, he said his name was Devimon, 

he asked us to follow him. Still being naïve, we followed. "You fools!" he exclaimed, as he grabbed 

Enukaomon and prepared to break her in half. I was so angry that I felt that weird tingling again, 

I digivolved into Megastringmon and used my string of death attack on him, it did minimal damage 

to him. He still was going to kill Enukaomon, she was yelling for my help "Stringmon! Help me!" 

she was crying. I couldn't stand it, it tore at my heartstrings so much that I digivolved for the 

second time in that day. I became Marionettmon, I used the strongest attack I had ever knew, 

stringmerang, this attack was my string boards thrown to cut into the enemy. It cut a large gash 

into Devimon's arm, nearly cutting it off. I heard Enukaomon scream as Devimon acted out my worst 

fear, he killed Enukaomon… I wanted him to kill me too, but he didn't even do that, he left me to 

suffer. I never got over that. My heart became cold, half of me wanted to make more friends, 

the other half wanted to make them as miserable as I felt. Truth be said, I didn't want another 

best friend, I wanted my Enukaomon… 

****************************************** 

Now I realize the error in my ways, as I lay on the ground, dying. Yes, I had a friend, but when 

she died, so did all that was good inside me. Now I know that I was never really evil. I was misguided 

and I should have never joined the evil digimon. I feel my body disintegrating as a tear escapes 

my eye, "I love you Enukaomon…" I whisper as I disappear into the wind… 

************************************* I have no form now, I am no longer a digimon, I hover quietly as I wait my turn for judgement. 

A 'man' calls "Puppetmon…" I float over towards him. "Now, you know what I'm going to tell you, 

right?" I nod, "Yes… your going to tell me that I don't deserve to go to paradise, and I am going 

to hell for my evil deeds." I whisper hoarsely. He shakes his head, "No, I wasn't going to say that. 

I know your not evil, and that your deeds were misguided. I was going to send you away, until I saw 

this… you repented and realized the error of your ways." I look at him, "I can go to paradise then?" 

I ask, "No, since you were distracted from your purpose, I am sending you back. So you can learn 

the lesson you were supposed to learn. Also, before I send you off, there is someone here who wants 

to see you." My mind races as I wonder what he meant. "Puppetmon?" I hear a voice call, I look towards 

the source of the voice, "Enukaomon!" I practically shout, I am speechless. I run towards her and 

hug her tightly. "I missed you…" I cry. 

"I know, I heard you repenting…" she says quietly. "I love you Enukaomon…" I tell her. "I love you 

too, Puppetmon, I'm sorry I have to wait another lifetime to see you again…" she whispers as I begin 

to disappear. She kisses me, "Good luck." She whispers. 

************************************** 

Months later, in the primary village, a digi-egg hatches, "Sproilingmon!" it shouts into 

the open air. It yawns, and goes to sleep. Clueless as to why it's there, or who it is, it doesn't 

care. It wakes up a short time later, there is a strange object in it's cradle. The object is bluish 

and it beeps, a digivice! The baby digimon crawls out of it's cradle to find the owner of the strange 

device… 

THE END… or is it? 

Author's note: it is already quite obvious that Puppetmon is my favorite digimon, so don't harrass me 'bout it. 


End file.
